warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
When Night Falls: Hailstorm
This is Hailstorm's side of the novel "When Night Falls" (coming out 2011). Written by: Teddy Bear!' [[User:Hawkfire98|'I think']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'I'm obsessed']][[User talk:Hawkfire98|'with']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'hedgehogs..]] 23:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Cast of main characters '''Hailstorm Young pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes, and one white front paw. Personality: Hot-headed, likes to make her own decisions. Warm-hearted towards her Clanmates. Brilliant hunter. Clan: RiverClan Positions: Kit - Hailkit, Apprentice - Hailpaw, Warrior - Hailstorm. Mentor: Mintfur Family: Father: Reedwhisker, Half-brother: Rippletail 'Nightclaw' Lean, hard-muscled dark gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes. Personality: Ambitious, fierce, stubborn. Born with the destiny to fight. Brilliant fighter. Clan: ThunderClan Positions: Kit - Nightkit, Apprentice - Nightpaw, Warrior - Nightclaw. Mentor: Ivypool Family: Father: Lionblaze, Mother: Cinderheart, Littermates: Fireblaze, Thrushflight. 'Ivypool' Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Personality: Ambitious, envious, creative. Brilliant fighter. Clan: ThunderClan Positions: Kit - Ivykit, Apprentice - Ivypaw, Warrior - Ivypool. Mentor: Cinderheart Family: Father: Birchfall, Mother: Whitewing, Sister: Dovewing. Prologue As Jayfeather padded through the misty grounds of StarClan's territory, he noticed he was alone. His paws prickled with fear. "Hello? StarClan?" Jayfeather called into the fog. No reply. A bright flash behind him made him jump, and he whipped around to peer into the face of five StarClan warriors, each hard-muscled and had stars in their fur. Their starlight-bright eyes glowed as he stepped forward. Jayfeather faced them with determination. Why do they want me here? he wondered. A large gray she-cat stepped forward, her blue eyes glittering with worry. "Jayfeather," she purred. He recognized Bluestar's bulky figure at once as his eyes met hers. He tried not to flinch at her piercing blue gaze, but he held it evenly even though his paws trembled. Another cat, a beautiful silver tabby, stepped out from the fog, her muscles rippling under her sleek pelt. "Don't be afraid, young one." Feathertail's familiar mew rang in his ears. "We have an important prophecy to discuss with you," a harder mew sounded behind Jayfeather and he turned his head to face Whitestorm. The other two cats revealed themselves to be Yellowfang and a gray tom with battle-scarred ears. "Yeah, yeah, I know!" he snapped at Whitestorm. "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the--," he was cut off as Yellowfang cuffed his ear roughly. "Not that one, you deaf lump of fur, there's a new one!" she hissed. As Jayfeather rubbed his sore ear, the gray tom stepped forward. "Jayfeather, it is an honor to watch you from StarClan," he began. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Stonefur, a warrior of RiverClan who was killed by Tigerstar's cruel ambitions." Jayfeather pricked his ears with interest. Stonefur faced Bluestar. "Tell him the prophecy," he encouraged. Bluestar faced him, fear making her fur bristle. Jayfeather felt annoyance sear him to the tips of his claws. Say it already! "When Night Falls, the Three must rise and conquer the shadows.. Bluestar's mew faded as Feathertail nudged her shoulder gently. "What does it mean?" Jayfeather asked her. Feathertail's brilliant blue gaze clouded with confusion and she nuzzled his cheek. "We don't know," she whispered. Whitestorm nodded slightly. "Yes, young one, StarClan do not even know of this." Yellowfang barged her way until she was face-to-face with Jayfeather. "We are sure it has to do with the Dark Forest." Her foul breath blasted onto his face and he stifled a cough. "You, Lionblaze, and Dovewing will have to do this yourselves. StarClan cannot rescue you from the shadows that lurk in the hearts of your own Clanmates," Stonefur rasped. My own Clanmates? Does he know who's being trained by Tigerstar? "Do you know who?" Jayfeather wondered out loud. "Yes, but it's not time to tell you just yet," Feathertail mewed. The five StarClan cats began to fade, and Jayfeather blinked his eyes open. The familiar scents of the medicine den hit his nose, and he realized he was curled up in his own nest. He scrabbled to his paws and shook the moss from his pelt. The prophecy rang in his ears. "Jayfeather? Mousefur's coughing again," Purdy's rough mew jolted him from his thoughts. Grumbling, Jayfeather snatched up the herbs and followed the old loner to the elders' den. The Dark Forest was rising, and not even StarClan could stop them. Jayfeather's paws prickled. They were more powerful than the stars. The prophecy said so. "Jayfeather? You're ripping up my bedding," Mousefur snapped. Jayfeather realized his claws were digging into the soft moss, and he sheathed them immediately. "Sorry," he growled. What could StarClan possibly have in store for the Three? Chapter One: Hailkit Hailkit scuffled in her bedding as Minnowtail groomed her ears. Her paws itched to be playing with her sister, not stuck in the nursery with her mother. Jealousy pricked at her claws as she saw her sister, Flashkit playing with Maplekit and Smallkit. Quit licking me already! She fought to excape her mother's grasp, and Minnowtail's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Hold still, and don't move! It's your apprentice ceremony today, and you can't go out there looking like two rogue kits," she snapped. Relaxing slightly, Hailkit continued to watch her sister and denmates play-fight, trying to ignore the wild feeling flaming inside of her. Flashkit dove under Smallkit's belly and hooked his legs out from under him with her tail, and rolled him onto his back with her forepaws. Wow, Flashkit sure is a great fighter! Reedwhisker bent over Flashkit, flicking her ear with his tail. "Nice moves! You'll be a warrior in no time," he praised. Flashkit's bright green eyes flared with happiness as her father praised her. More envy seared Hailkit's fur. It always seems like Flashkit gets all the attention, and I just get treated like a dopey kit! Wait, you are a dopey kit! she scolded herself. Smallkit was breathing hard, his tiny paws flailing at Flashkit's already broad shoulders. "You can get off of me now!" he wailed. "Sorry!" Flashkit huffed as she let him up to his paws. Maplekit lashed her tail. "You always win," she squeaked. Reedwhisker stiffened as a few warriors yowled his name. "Border patrol. See you later," he whispered to Flashkit. The slender black tom heaved himself to his paws and joined the other warriors in a clump of reeds. Anger burned at her ears and at last Minnowtail nudged her forward sharply with her nose. "Don't play-fight, Mistystar is about to call the meeting," she commanded. Sulking, Hailkit wrapped her tail over her paws and narrowed her eyes to blue slits. A large gray she-cat yowled commandingly from the RiverEdge, a dead tree that had lots of thick branches on it. Flashkit pricked her ears and yowled, "Let's go!" to her sister and mother before darting over to the other side of the clearing. Hailkit dashed after her, her paws barely skimming the ground. Daylight warmed her fur and she found a sunny spot to sit in. Her eyes half-closed as she enjoyed the heat, but Reedwhisker nudged her up. "Come on, Hailkit, Mistystar is already naming your sister," he meowed. Always about Flashkit! Fury flamed in Hailkit's chest like a roaring fire. The newly named Flashpaw was sitting calmly next to Mistystar, letting her ears ring with RiverClan's praises. Minnowtail was purring too loudly to speak, and Hailkit watched with awe as Mistystar beckoned her up with her tail. "Hailkit," she called. Reedwhisker nudged her from behind, his eyes bright with pride. Hailkit dashed up the tree with impressive speed and stopped beside Mistystar before any cat could comment. "Hailkit, until the day you become a full warrior of RiverClan, you shall be known as Hailpaw." "Hailpaw, Hailpaw," the new name rippled through the Clan like wind blowing grass on the moor. "Your mentor will be Mintfur." A light gray tabby tom padded up to her, his eyes gleaming with happiness. "Hi Hailpaw, I'm Mintfur," he mewed shyly. Hailpaw touched noses with him without hesitation. "We'll be a great team!" she purred. Mintfur nodded, looking up at Mistystar with gratitude lingering in his green gaze. Flashpaw nudged her from behind. "Congratulations!" she purred. Hailpaw muttered "Thanks," to the dark gray she-cat. Flashpaw nodded, her eyes bright. "Me and Mallownose are ready to start training!" she exclaimed. The light brown tabby tom rested his tail gently on Flashpaw's shoulder. "Not yet, first, we have to fetch moss for the elders' den." Flashpaw's eyes dimmed and Hailpaw almost felt sorry for her sister. "Mintfur, what are we doing?" she called to her mentor. "We are going out to collect herbs for Mothwing," he mewed. Mistystar called the meeting to an end and the warriors began getting back to their duties again. MIntfur padded up to her warily, as if she were going to chase him to the edge of ShadowClan's territory. Hailpaw cocked her head at her mentor's strange behavior. Is he scared of me? she wondered. "Mothwing wants us to collect watermint and mallow by the riverside," he mewed evenly. Hailpaw saw the beautiful golden tabby she-cat pop her head out of the medicine den. "Fetch plenty! The elders have sore pads," she called. Mintfur dipped his head to the medicine cat and beckoned Hailpaw forward with his tail. As soon as they were out of camp, Hailpaw's jaws gaped in astonishment. The river was so beautiful! Gentle waves lapped steadily on the round pebbles that lined the shore, and reeds surrounded it as if they were protecting the river. Sudden movement caught her eye, and she saw a plump fish leaping out of the surface. The blazing sun-down sun set her fur on fire, or as she thought. She sat down, panting. Mintfur stiffened besode her, his tail flicking over the pebbles. He leaped into the still river, causing ripples and waves to wildly collide into each other. Hailpaw bit back a purr of amusement as he wriggled and thrashed in the river as though he were a fish himself. He came up with the fish wriggling in his jaws. "Hailpaw, come help me kill it!" Hailpaw barely understood her mentor through the fish's wriggling body, but she leaped onto the pebbles to examine his catch. Mintfur held the fish firmly in his jaws, but set it down in front of her. "Kill it with a quick blow to its neck," he ordered. Hailpaw did as told, she unsheathed her unusually long claws and slashed it's neck with a firm blow. "Well done," he praised. Hailpaw sheathed her claws, whiskers twitching with happiness. Flashpaw couldn't learn so quickly! "Bury it, and we'll come back for it as soon as we have collected the herbs Mothwing wanted." She and Mintfur had collected mallow and watermint, just as Mothwing had told them. Each carried the long, leafy stems in their jaws, and Hailpaw's eyes watered with the bitter-sweet taste. It was sun-down, and cats should be asleep. The night sounds calmed Hailpaw as she treaded through the pebble-lined shores with her mentor. He stopped suddenly. "Wait," Mintfur ordered, setting down the herbs. He sat down under the cool shade of a oak tree, tail flicking. Curiousity pricked at Hailpaw like a thorn. She set down the herbs with Mintfur's. "What is it? Is something wrong?" she cried. "Shh, do you want to wake the whole of RiverClan?" Mintfur's eyes were clouded with many emotions. "Sorry," Hailpaw whispered. "I have to tell you something important," he began. Oh no! Have I done bad with my training, and Mintfur wants a different apprentice? "It's not about your training," Mintfur mewed gently, as if he understood her thoughts. Hailpaw sat up in surprise. "It's a prophecy." Hailpaw cocked her head. A prophecy? Why would a prophecy be about her? "Did Mothwing tell you?" she gasped. "Actually, Willowshine told me. She felt as if you were a part of it." Why not Mothwing? Hailpaw's shoulder fur prickled with uneasiness. "What is it?" Mintfur scuffled his paws on the pebbles. He looked up at her, his dark green gaze filled with so many emotions that Hailpaw took a step back. "It has to do with you and a ThunderClan cat." Hailpaw felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her. A ThunderClan cat? Her lip curled in disgust as she thought of cats living under trees all the time, never to see the sun, and hunting through thick undergrowth to catch one piece of prey, and climbed trees instead of swimming. "When Night Falls, the Three must rise and conquer the shadows.." Mintfur whispered. Hailpaw felt her fur fluff up with fear. "It sounds terrible," she whimpered. Mintfur's eyes clouded with sympathy. "We know nothing, yet. StarClan will tell us more." Hailpaw unsheathed her claws. "Let's get back to camp," Mintufr mewed suddenly. He picked up the herbs in his jaws, and Hailpaw did the same. She grabbed the fish on the way back into the camp. Her head swam with many questions. Why her? Why not Flashpaw? What did StarClan have in store for her? Who were the Three? What did the prophecy mean? She and Mintfur dropped the herbs off by Mothwing's den, she set the fish in the fresh-kill pile, and she and her mentor went to their separate dens. She curled up in her nest. "Going to bed already?" Flashpaw exclaimed. "Yes, Mintfur's been working me out hard," Hailpaw lied. Maybe StarClan would come to her in a dream and explain the prophecy to her. She shut her eyes, trying to block out her sister as she told her about her day with Mallownose. The other RiverClan apprentices settled themselves in their nests and talked to Flashpaw for awhile. Hailpaw coud hear them talking about hunting, battle-training, and enemy Clans. Flashpaw listened with fierce interest. Hailpaw sighed and tucked her tail over her nose. Worry hung over her like a cloud, ready to unleash a fierce storm. Sleep washed over her like a black wave. Chapter Two Hailpaw blinked open her eyes to the bright sunlight that bathed the floor of the den. Her sister was already stirring. Yet another day in the apprentice's den! A sharp pang pierced her heart. She missed sleeping next to Minnowtail, and listening to the excited squeaks of the other kits. Flashpaw's eyes were shining. "Good morning, Hailpaw," she purred. "Hey Flashpaw!" Hailpaw purred back. She was feeling great today, even though the prophecy made her worried. Mallownose padded in and nosed Flashpaw to her paws. "Let's go! We're hunting today," he whispered. The other apprentices, Lightpaw and Bouncepaw, were fast asleep with their paws curled over their muzzles. "Can we take Hailpaw and Mintfur, too?" Flashpaw begged. Hailpaw felt affection for her sister. She cared about her! Flashpaw purred and licked Hailpaw's ear. "I see the wild look in your eyes, you want to go with us!" she mewed. Mallownose had gone to talk with Mintfur, and soon the two toms were padding back in the den. "Let's go, both of you," purred Mintfur. Flashpaw and Hailpaw let out little excited squeaks and bounced to their paws. Bouncepaw curled one ginger paw over his nose. "Can't you two shut up until sunrise?" he snarled. Hailpaw lashed her tail in annoyance, and Flashpaw rolled her eyes. Mallownose glared at his apprentice. "Are you two coming or not?" Flashpaw and Hailpaw immediately left the grumpy ginger apprentice and followed their mentors out of camp, chatting excitedly. "I'll catch the biggest fish!" Hailpaw boasted to her sister. "No, I will!" she argued. MIntfur fell in beside her. "Quit arguing, you two, do you want to wake the prey?" he growled ill-temperedly. Hailpaw bristled as Flashpaw bit her lip. Why was her mentor acting like this? He always seems to have mood swings! Hailpaw thought angrily. "Do fish even sleep?" Flashpaw wondered. Mintfur nudged her forward with a rough shove. "Mallownose found some prey," he meowed. Flashpaw's eyes brightened and she bounded over to her mentor. Hailpaw's anger exploded. She glared at her mentor through narrowed eyes and curled her lip. "Why do you have to be so rude?" she hissed. Mintfur flattened his ears, his green eyes flashing. Hailpaw stiffened. Would he really attack me? she wondered. Mintfur lashed his tail. "The prophecy," he growled in her ear. Hailpaw could hear Flashpaw's excited yelp in front of her and saw that her sister had a small silver fish in her jaws, eyes shining. She slapped Mintfur's muzzle with her tail before joining her sister. Mintfur's jaws were clamped shut, fury dancing in his eyes like green fire. What's gotten in his fur? Flashpaw set her prey down. "Come on, Hailpaw! We found a great spot!" she meowed. Hailpaw pushed all thoughts of the prophecy out of her mind, and left Mintfur glaring at her as though she were Tigerstar himself. "What's wrong with Mintfur?" Flashpaw whispered. Hailpaw shrugged. "I don't know. Come on! The fish are swimming to the surface!" Flashpaw and Hailpaw waded in the water, letting waves gently lap at their belly fur. Love for her sister warmed Hailpaw's paws. She could never imagine having such a great time with Flashpaw! Mallownose was purring. "Both of you are doing fantastic!" He studied the small pile of fish they had caught together. Envy flooded through Hailpaw. Why couldn't Mallownose be her mentor, instead of grumpy old Mintfur? Flashpaw's shriek jolted her from her thoughts. "Help!" Flashpaw thrashed at the surface, her jaws gaped in a soundless yowl of shock. Mallownose leaped in the water, fur bristling with fear. "Flashpaw, are you okay?" he wailed. Hailpaw had leaped in the water as soon as she shrieked, and was swimming rapidly towards her. Mintfur watched from the shore, eyes wide.No wonder Hailpaw hates her mentor! Flashpaw shrieked and coughed up another mouthful of water, but more washed in her mouth. Something tight was curled around her leg and was pulling her under! Mallownose was frantically trying to bite the thing wrapped around her ankle, and Hailpaw was yowling orders for Flashpaw to keep her head above water. She struggled, fear flooding through her and making her stiff. Flashpaw kicked desperately to stay above water. Mallownose gulped for air and went back under, his hind legs thrashing wildly in the current. The thing around her ankle tightened. Her eyesight was blurring and her hearing was failing. "HELP!" she howled before grasping Hailpaw's tail tightly in her claws. She felt her claws pierce her skin and she shut her eyes tightly. I'm sorry, Hailpaw. I don't want to hurt you. Hailpaw screeched in pain and swam rapidly towards the shore when she saw Flashpaw dangling from her tail. "Hold on!" she wailed. Strength ebbed from her limbs and Flashpaw let go, allowing herself to get weaker with her frail stuggling. She shut her eyes as water flooded through her senses, making her dizzy. Hailpaw's hind legs thrashed the water as she stuggled to get her sister from the deafening waters. Mallownose was yowling Flashpaw's name and struggled to get towards her. More water flooded Flashpaw's senses, and she choked a breath before her entire body went under. I love you, Minnowtail, Reedwhisker, and Hailpaw. I'll miss you Mallownose. Take care of Hailpaw. Flashpaw ignored Hailpaw's and Mallownose's fearsome screeches. Send me to StarClan. Take me now! Flashpaw's stuggles were getting weaker as she hit the bottom. She closed her eyes, and gulped her final breath. Hailpaw screeched and pounded at the water with her paws. "Where is she, WHERE IS SHE?" she yowled. Mintfur had his head bowed and tail dragging on the ground. "She's gone, Hailpaw. She's drowned," he murmured. Hailpaw lifted her muzzle, grief threatening to take hold of her. She yowled as loud as she could to the night sky. Mallownose stepped out of the river, eyes gaunt and defeated. "No," he whispered. "Not Flashpaw." Hailpaw pressed against his dripping wet pelt to warm him up. Of all cats, why Flashpaw? Can she see me? Grief blurring her gaze, she looked to the star-dappled night sky. Which star are you? Mintfur wrapped his tail around her shoulders. "It's okay," he whispered. "You'll see her again someday." The three cats grieved in complete silence. Hailpaw let out a sob and leaned against Mallownose's hefty shoulders. She buried her muzzle deep into his fur. Mintfur's tail flicked once. "We have to get back to camp. We can't just spend the night out here," he meowed. Hailpaw felt Mallownose's fury explode inside of him and he leaped to his paws with a snarl. "Don't you SEE anything? We lost a loyal RiverClan apprentice who had a whole life ahead of her, and her sister is grieving hard I'm grieving badly!" Mintfur stepped back, eyes glittering. "I don't want to lose another one due to the badgers and foxes out here," he retorted. Mallownose took a step forward, fur bristling and claws unsheathed. Hailpaw stepped in between them with a ferocious yowl. "ENOUGH!" Mintfur lashed a paw out at her. "You don't speak to two senior warriors like that!" he spat. "Flashpaw wouldn't want you two to kill each other!" she snapped hotly. Mallownose glared at Mintfur. "Hailpaw, he's right. We do have to get back to camp. We'll never forget Flashpaw," he mewed gently. Suddenly, fear washed over Hailpaw as well as guilt and more grief. What will my mother and father do to us for killing Flashpaw? Mallownose wrapped his tail gently around Hailpaw's shoulders and led her forward. "That's my apprentice, Mallownose!" Mintfur growled. Hailpaw heaved a great sigh. Great StarClan! Do these two toms have any brains at all? Sadness continued to well up in Hailpaw until she thought she would explode. All she wanted was Flashpaw! She fought back tears as the two toms continued bickering. Flashpaw, I'm so sorry for being jealous of you! Come back! Please, I promise I will be nice to you. Come back! Whipping the other direction, Hailpaw sped off towards the forest. The two warriors were yowling for her to come back. "Hailpaw! Hailpaw!" Mallownose shrieked. Grief continued to blur Hailpaw's gaze and she pounded harder through the dark forest. Brambles and branches slashed her sides but she didn't care. She didn't even care if a ThunderClan patrol or a fox would kill her now, because then she would be with Flashpaw in StarClan. Hailpaw found a place to curl up under some bracken and brambles to hide from the two RiverClan warriors. She rested her nose on her paws, and continued to sob bitterly. "Come back, Flashpaw!" she wailed. She slapped her tail over her mouth when she realized Mallownose's and Mintfur's scents were nearby. "She's gone, too." Mallownose whimpered. Mintfur sniffed warily at a oak tree. "She's been here. Her scent is all over these bracken fronds." She felt Mintfur's cold nose touch her flank gently. "Get out, now, Hailpaw," he growled. Blinking tears from her eyes, she stood up and followed Mintfur and Mallownose back to RiverClan territory. The two toms scolded her as she padded slowly beside Mintfur, head and tail down. Mintfur's hot breath ruffled her ear fur. "The prophecy. You must stay in RiverClan, no matter how worse your life gets." Hot fury welled up in Hailpaw's chest and she ran forward to excape Mintfur's lectures. I don't want the prophecy! I hate it! I don't care anything about it. All I want is Flashpaw! Category:Hawkey's Fanfictions